


Constellation

by MangoSodaOceanBreeze



Category: One Piece
Genre: (thumbs up), I wrote this at 1 am :D, M/M, this takes place right after the timeskip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 17:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17390825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangoSodaOceanBreeze/pseuds/MangoSodaOceanBreeze





	Constellation

As Luffy snored on top of the crow’s nest, Usopp pulled the blanket tighter around them. He sat and stared up at the sky, tea going cold in his hands.  
He scanned the glimmering dome of midnight blue dotted with silver above them, naming each constellation, tracing the ones he knew with his eyes, but also connecting stars to make new ones, too. After all, wasn’t the only thing that made constellations real the fact that people saw them as real?  
He kept his mind on this for a while, imagining stories for each new painting he made in the sky.  
When that stopped working, and his mind began to wander, he squeezed Luffy’s warm hand, bringing him back to the present. Luffy was here, their adventures would continue, Luffy was alive, Luffy was happy. Despite the scar on his chest, despite all odds, despite how sometimes he refused to sleep at all and then just laughed it off, and how even now, he clung to Usopp as if he was somewhere between sleep and waking, somewhere between now and… not.  
Usopp shook his head. Looking at Luffy made it hard to deny everything would turn out okay. A few strands of his messy black hair fell into his face, shifting as he breathed rhythmically, slowing Usopp’s heartbeat. Slowly, he brushed the hair back from Luffy’s face. After a moment that felt like forever, he turned around.  
Luffy yawned loudly next to him, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.  
Usopp turned back to him. “Did you dream about anything?” he asked.  
Luffy looked at him with round eyes. “Yeah. Had a dream about dragons,” he murmured, yawning again. He pressed his cheek into Usopp’s shoulder, closing his eyes again as Usopp pondered this. Dragons?, he thought, sighing. As usual, he had been worrying too much. Luffy was Luffy. He would get hurt, and maybe heal a little different from before, but that fact wouldn’t change. He tapped Luffy’s nose tentatively. Still there. Smiling to himself, he closed his eyes.


End file.
